


美人

by 4107



Category: Thor (2011)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4107/pseuds/4107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼喝醉了，还带回来一位美女。</p>
            </blockquote>





	美人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beauty - 미인](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519577) by [hicstans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans). 



这世界上没有完美的人。托尼非常清楚这一点。即使是他自己，一个天才，一个百万富翁，有吸引力又英俊，拥有所有的优点，即使如此他也离完美远着呢。所以，怎么可能有任何人是完美的？  
所以托尼不应该感到惊讶，说真的。他应该早有准备并且应该知道当他回到家时事情会出错。他醉得彻底，带着一个女人，一个美丽智慧有魅力有幽默感而且果断的女人。  
好吧，某种角度来说他是有准备的。像这样的一个女人接近他不会没有不可告人的动机，而且她的名字，Laura Silvers，明显是假名。  
然而他没有心理准备的是：  
当他想要不为人知穿过客厅直奔卧室时，索尔挡住了他的路。  
“哦，嗨，伙计。“托尼挥挥手，“不管你想干嘛能不能等明天再说？我和这位女士有些紧急情况所以。。。“  
索尔抱着胳膊。很明显眼前的情况让他一点都不高兴。  
“弟弟。“  
“啊？好吧，我们是队友，我们一起战斗之类的，但是。。。“  
然后托尼发现索尔并没看着他。而劳拉，之前完全是贴在他身上，现在也不了。  
“这可真是个惊喜。“洛基笑着，“你是怎么认出我的？“  
“洛。。。基？“被惊到的托尼后退了一步。史蒂夫，之前坐在沙发上，跳了起来。  
“那是洛基？“  
“我们是兄弟，不管他变成什么样子我都能认出他。“索尔严肃的说。洛基挑起一边的眉毛。  
“真的？我不相信。“  
“呃，现在这不正证明了他能认出你吗？“托尼一边说一边试着把胳膊从洛基怀里抽出来。  
“确实如此。索尔，那么以前那是怎么回事？“  
索尔对洛基出人意料的反应犹豫不定。  
“你是什么意思，什么以前？“  
“我以为我耍了你，结果却是你明知道是我却把我带到床上。说真的，不管别人怎么想，你要比我阴险多了。。。“  
索尔的下巴掉了。  
“呃，啥？你，床？什么时候？！“  
“你17岁生日的前一天。你不记得了？我告诉你我会给你介绍个漂亮姑娘作为礼物？“  
索尔的脸腾的红了。  
“所以，那时，那次，那是。。。“  
“我就知道有些不对；那之后你再没见过她而你却什么都没问。所以你早就知道。我被愚弄了，我现在知道了。“  
“我不知道！“索尔大喊，“我不知道，不知道！如果我知道，我不会，我不会。。。“  
“你不会什么？“洛基愉快的问，“你不会带我上床？你不会固执的问我和洛基的关系？你不会申辩你一直喃喃的念着洛基是因为在思考他安排我们见面的真实意图？“  
“啊！啊！啊！“索尔大叫着抱住头。  
“永远想都不要想你们这些家伙会有正常的兄弟关系。“托尼说，“但是真的吗，你们俩。。。有这么疯狂扭曲的兄弟关系？“  
洛基和索尔都给了他一个不悦 的表情。  
“怎么了，那不是事实吗？“  
“好啦，那不重要；别太看得起自己，不是所有事都和你有关。“洛基摆摆手，“今晚我只是想和这个迷人的天才－－另一方面又是个完全没用的花花公子，一起打发时间。而不是来这行罪恶之事或别的什么。“  
“这就是罪恶之事。“  
“你说完全没用是什么意思？！“  
索尔和托尼同时喊道。  
“就在刚才是你走到我面前不停的说像我这样的男人身边没个伴是多么杯具，而且。。。“  
“那么我们为什么不继续之前的计划呢？“  
“安东尼史塔克，我禁止你再前进一步。“索尔吼着，“因为在我看到你之前你不知道他是谁，所以我不追究。现在如果你明知这是洛基还把手放在他身上，我就不能原谅你了。“  
“嘿，你有什么权利？“在洛基开口之前托尼更大声的说，“不是说我真的想跟洛基睡什么的，好吧我确实想，但是无论如何这是我们之间的问题，你知道吧？所以对洛基说‘我不想跟你睡，所以为什么你不做个称职的超级反派滚回你邪恶的老巢去计划摧毁世界？‘是我的活儿，对吗？“  
托尼左右看看，索尔和洛基看起来都不像是会同意他的样子，所以他转像史蒂夫，  
“对吗，队长？“  
“呃，对？“史蒂夫后悔留在客厅而不是立刻跑掉，但是另外三个甚至不关心这个。  
“看，连队长都同意。“托尼得意洋洋的咧嘴笑着，用手指戳索尔的胸口。“所以，呃，别再像个有个青春期孙女的老奶奶一样，好吗？让我们－“  
“走，去找些乐子。“洛基补充说。  
“对，让我们走，去找些乐子，伙计。“托尼轻轻拍了索尔的肩膀。索尔抓住那只手。  
“你在要求我旁观你玷污我兄弟的荣誉？！“索尔咆哮着。  
“嘿，得了。别混淆事实，就因为你喝醉了。。。等等，这儿喝醉的是我！无论如何，别搞错事实，行吗？我们在说的可是洛基，我们最大的敌人，你知道的吧？而且，你已经这么做过了，在你年轻的时候，对吗？所以他现在还有荣誉可玷污吗？“  
“你怎么敢这样说我的兄弟！“  
“所以呢？所以呢？你要打我吗？用你的锤子把我打翻？“托尼好不畏惧的反驳。索尔咬咬牙，把Mjolnir远远的扔到角落。锤子落下时在地上砸了个小坑，但是他们两个完全不在乎。  
“对付你轻而易举，用不着Mjolnirl！“  
“哦是吗？我们可以开始了吗？“  
史蒂夫看着他们斗嘴，自己的嘴张张合合说不出一个字。如果只是斗嘴就太好啦，要是他们认真的打起来，整栋大厦会被拆掉一半而且所有东西都会被毁掉而且即使他们幸运的没造成平民的损失也会收到政府关于他们扰民行为的投诉信而Fury会把他们排排站然后长篇大论然后。。。  
“这会花些时间，我猜。“  
史蒂夫转身，这才发现洛基已经离开托尼，斜斜的坐在沙发上－她向后靠着 ，她的双腿交叉着。  
对，作为一个她。  
迅速的把视线从那双包裹在咖啡上色丝袜中的美腿上移开，史蒂夫努力的试着想些别的。想些别的。想些更安全的。比如，现在就拿起盾牌跳到他正在争吵的队友中间，或者不拿盾牌就这么跳过去或者。。。  
“你，先生？“一个老练而充满力量的声音传到史蒂夫耳中。  
“是－是的，女士！“  
反射性的回答后他才意识到那是洛基 。  
“看起来这两位。。。绅士的争吵要花些时间。这里有什么安静的地方能让我在等待时喝点热饮吗？“  
这是洛基，他们的敌人洛基，索尔的兄弟洛基。  
但是史蒂夫伸出手臂，不由自主的。  
“我为您带路，女士。“  
“您真是太好了。“  
甜甜的笑着，洛基把手放在史蒂夫的臂弯，跟随他的带领。把充斥着叫喊声的客厅丢在身后。


End file.
